


Who is the Villain?

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge was to write a comprehensible story with only dialogue. Naturally, I decided to have a conversation based on Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the Villain?

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“You have to stay, Cas. Let me make it up to you.”

“I don’t belong here.”

“Please. I can’t be alone, Cas. Don’t leave me alone.”

“Dean…”

“I know I let you down. I know I let Fandriel attack. It’s all my fault, Cas, but I need you to forgive me. I need you to let me prove myself to you.”

“I can’t stay here.”

“Stay here, Cas. Stay here and I’ll make it up to you. Stay.”

“Okay.”

 -

“Cas, are you feeling better?”

“Dean? What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you remember? That angel tore you up pretty bad, didn’t he?”

“The angel… yes, he did.”

“Cas, are you okay?”

 -

“Dean, don’t.”

“I can’t do this anymore, Cas.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Cas, we can’t keep pretending that everything’s alright.”

“Dean, everything is fine.”

“I barely even know you anymore, and I need you now more than ever.”

“I’m right here.”

“No you’re not. I hear you when you dream. You always talk about Fandriel.”

“It’s nothing, Dean.”

“It’s something, Cas. Tell me.”

“The angel took me from my family. He burned me from the inside out.”

“I know you lost your brothers and sisters in that fight, but even I don’t think you can blame him alone for everything you’ve been through.”

“He was the only one involved. He stole my family, and he brought me here.”

“Cas, you still have a family. I’m your family, and I won’t give up on you.”

“You can’t be my family, Dean.”

 -

“Cas, wake up.”

“What’s wrong, Dean? What happened?”

“You were screaming again. Why don’t you ever say his name? You only call him ‘the angel’.”

“That’s the only name he deserves.”

“Cas, I think you’re taking this too hard. We all get hurt, but we’ve got to move on. I need you to have my back, so you’ve gotta move on from this.”

“Where is there to move to? The angel took everything.”

“Then that’s your motivation to keep fighting.”

 -

“Cas, don’t you dare die on me. Don’t you dare die, you sonofabitch.”

“Stop calling me that, Dean.”

“No! You’re being a bitch, Cas. Just heal yourself already!”

“Dean… stop calling me that…”

“I don’t understand, Cas. Why aren’t you healing yourself? If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were human!”

“Dean…”

“Cas… you’re not… Are you human?”

“I said… stop calling me that…”

“I haven’t even said it, Cas!”

“You… just… did…”

“What do you mean? What are you saying?”

“My name… is Jimmy Novak…”

“What?”

“My name…”

“I heard that part! Where’s Cas?”

“Dead… Fandriel killed him… but he spared me…”

“So you pretended to be Cas?”

“You… needed him…”

“Cas…”

“No… Jimmy… Novak… The angel stole my family… The angel stole me…”

“Fandriel? Fandriel didn’t steal your family, Jimmy.”

“Not… Fandriel…”

“Then who?”

“Castiel… an angel of the Lord…”

**Author's Note:**

> My goal was to write something about Castiel, angel of the Lord. We all know he’s an incredibly complex character, but I wanted to know what he must look like from a different perspective than our usual. Who better to get that perspective from than his own vessel? Feel free to send me any comments!


End file.
